


A Mission Successful Is Silence

by barelydwarven



Category: Fallen Hero Series - Malin Rydén, Fallen Hero: Rebirth (Video Game)
Genre: Death, Fallen Hero spoilers, Gen, Guns, Gunshot Wounds, Magda MacDonald, Mentions of Panic Attacks, Mentions of Violence, Violence, War, f!Sidestep - Freeform, mention of PTSD, military mission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 19:19:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18452969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barelydwarven/pseuds/barelydwarven
Summary: A soldier's memories of Magda MacDonald, a weapon meant to annihilate everything.





	A Mission Successful Is Silence

**Date:** 23.10.2003  
**Location:** Classified  
**Mission:** Classified

* * *

  
Early morning, the sky still streaked with the faint blues and purples of last night. It had been 4 months since you last saw home, since you last got to sleep quietly in a bed not accompanied by lice.

  
You remember waking up every day to the smell of gun powder and warm rust, a tangy smell of forgotten bodies and abandoned homes. Afterwards you'd do the same thing over and over, like clockwork. Check the guns. Load ammo. Confirm. Fire. Reload. Check. Load. Fire. Fire. Fire. Fire. Reload. Fire. Fire...

  
She came as a surprise. A woman taller than anyone else in the camp, built like a cliff of dolomite. You felt fear running down your spine as she first passed by you, followed by men and women dressed in identical jumpsuits. Like suckerfish around a great white.

  
Everywhere she went, her shadow left people trembling, blanking out, blacking out. Smith suffered a stroke. Bellows had a nervous breakdown that very evening. You still feel her inside your skull each time a train rumbles by in the metro. A deep booming weight, heaviness so alien and scorching.

  
The higher-ups were yelling in their tent, shouting doomed plans and veiled threats. But then one of the dozen jumpsuited people opened their mouth, said a single sentence so quietly, yet everyone listened. The air was thick with an anxious excitement, the trepidation seeping from soldier to soldier.

  
The giant woman nodded, turned around and started to walk straight towards the front-lines. Towards the billowing smoke, the blaze of gunfire, the stench of bombs, the screeching of bullets, the ripping of flames. Towards the screams.

  
She walked soundlessly and came to a stop on top of the hill, in the plain sight of the enemy. Within two breaths, she was surrounded by bullets, whipping past her, into her. But she smiled.

  
And then there was **silence**.


End file.
